


Fairy Tale

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy named Chris goes in search of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluff for Velma.

Once upon a time there was a boy named Chris.

Chris had just about everything that a boy could want. He was rich, which let him take care of his family, and he got to spend a lot of time with his four best friends, doing pretty much anything he wanted. Even his work was fun. But Chris wasn't happy.

Chris went to his best friend, Justin. Now, there were those who said that Justin and Chris were in love. But it wasn't true, because Justin was in love with his girlfriend, Britney. Chris told Justin that he wasn't happy. Justin tried to help. He played PlayStation games with Chris, and let him beat him at basketball, and they drove around and sang along to the radio. But Chris couldn't seem to cheer up.

Then Chris went to his friend JC's house. JC was busy painting, and he offered to let Chris try. He took Chris to a wine tasting and a private art gallery showing. Chris was interested, but it didn't seem to make him happy. He thanked JC and kept going.

Chris went to his friend Lance next. Lance threw a party for Chris, and invited everyone they knew. It was a lot of fun, but Chris woke up the next morning with a hangover and didn't really feel very happy at all, even though Lance apologized a lot and promised to burn the pictures of Chris with the male stripper.

Finally, Chris went to his friend Joey. Joey was on the floor playing with his daughter, Brianna. Chris sat down next to them, and Brianna toddled awkwardly over and put her chubby arms around Chris's neck. As he held her, Joey smiled at him, and suddenly, Chris realized that he was happy.

Later, Joey took Brianna upstairs and put her in her crib. Then he led Chris into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with him and put his arms around him.

"So why did you come over?" he asked.

"No reason," Chris said, and burrowed his nose into Joey's chest, smiling.


End file.
